Introductions Aren't Necessary
by Amon2
Summary: Vergil is alive and interested. Dante/Nero/Vergil
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry.

Chapter 1

Dante had missed his brother. He had missed him terribly. The moment he had seen his emerge from the settling dust of what remains of Fortuna he had felt the longing. The sight of the blue jacket and Yamato were truly a welcome sight for him.

Vergil knew that Dante had missed him. It hadn't been the long on his face when he had seen him. It wasn't even the fact that his younger brother was currently plastered to his side with a death grip that would not loosen. It was the fact that Dante was currently showering him with kisses. He kissed his neck, his eyes, his cheeks, his lips…He left nothing untouched and un-tasted.

At any other time Vergil would have pushed his brother away and scoffed at such behavior. But he didn't. He too had missed his sibling. So he returned his brother's hug and began to kiss the day lights out of his younger double.

The twins stood there in the ruins embracing and tasting each other. They could not halt their ministration. They would have not stopped their ministrations had not someone inadvertently interrupted them.

Vergil broke the kiss to see who it was that was still lurking in the fallen city. He saw a young, lithe figure with white hair similar to his own and Dante's, a devil arm in place of his right one and a handsome face with a lovely body walking amongst the debris. And he was enchanted.

Dante turned his sights to see what had taken his brother's attention. He spotted Nero down below them with Red Queen in one hand and his devil bringer glowing softly in the setting sun. He looked back at Vergil then back at Nero and smirked.

This could prove to be fun.

"That's Nero bro. He is just like us."

Vergil only nodded not breaking his sights from Nero.

"Would you like to meet him?" He whispered in a low, sultry voice to his brother's ear before licking it.

Vergil shivered and moaned lowly as Dante took his earlobe in his mouth and began to lavish it thoroughly. But he still managed to nod.

Yes. Meeting the young man might prove to be…nice.

Nero was a bit uneasy. The entire place was abandoned and desolate yet he could still feel someone near. He could feel eyes racking over his body wanting… but wanting what he did not know.

Suddenly he sensed movement behind him. He quickly spun around with Red Queen ready.

His sword clashed with steel. He stared at his adversary.

Dante?! What was he still doing here?

He'd thought that with his mission done the devil hunter would have left already.

"What are you still doing here old man?" He asked as he stood back sheathing Red Queen.

Dante smirked and did the same. "I was about to kid. But something or I probably say someone came up." Dante stared behind the younger man.

Nero turned to find…another Dante standing behind him.

No this was Vergil. Dante's twin brother and Yamato's wielder.

The other, although looked similar to Dante, was dressed in a blue jacket, was cleanly shaven, and his eyes were ice cold, blue and unyielding. Yet it seemed that they moved across Nero's body with lust and desire burning heat in their wake.

Dante smirked at Vergil's obvious interest but couldn't blame him as he too found himself eating up the boy's lovely physique. "Nero meet Vergil, Vergil Nero."

"Nero." Vergil acknowledge with a deep, growling purr.

Suddenly Nero felt trapped. He felt as though cornered by two predators. Dante at his front and Vergil at his back. The urge to flee was powerful.

Nero subtly searched for an escape route without taking his eyes away from the handsome men that seemed to want to eat him and found a way between two pillars.

Without warning Nero took off.

"Damn it! Look what you've done Vergil. You've scared him off."

"I did not scare him off dear brother. I believe it was both our presences that intimidated him." Replied Vergil as they both took off after the beautiful, young man.

Nero had been making excellent time when he was suddenly tackled from behind by a pair of strong arms wrapped around his torso.

"And where do you think you're going?" Dante purred in his ear.

"I just remembered I left something somewhere." Nero tried not to sound nervous although the fact that he took off running may have gave that away.

Dante snorted and lifted the younger man up off the ground and onto his feet but did not relinquish his hold.

Nero was lifted up with his back pressed tightly against the older devil hunter's chest. He would have tried to fight but he found himself with his front pressed up against another muscular chest.

Nero stared up to meet Vergil's ice blue eyes that were consumed in lust and humor. Vergil wrapped his own arms around Dante to bring him closer till the younger man was sandwiched between them. He then brought his hand to the back of Dante's neck to bring his brother in for a kiss over Nero's shoulder.

The three remained like for several moments. Dante and Vergil lip-locked while the young devil hunter trapped between them watched, blushing, fascinated, and slightly worried.

He had to admit that the two men looked sexy together, resembling each other yet being quite different from each other. But still Nero was anxious he had no idea what they were planning for him.

Finally the brothers disengaged from their kiss. Both their lips were swollen and glistening with the other's spit.

They turned their attention towards him and Nero felt himself quiver at the sight of hungry eyes and the feel of the curious hands that were running up and down his sides.

Dante lowered his lips to the younger man's collar bone and took a long lick from the base of his neck to his lips. Nero tasted as nice as Vergil.

Vergil pressed his face into the other side of his neck and inhaled the lovely aroma the younger man produced. He growled and nuzzled the soft skin.

He turned back to the younger man and pressed his lips against his. His tasted those pink, petal soft lips and licked them.

Nero refused to make a sound despite the sensations coursing through him. And he refused to open up to the inquiring tongue until a gentle bite to his throat surprised him causing him to gasp and allowing Vergil opportunity to delve into the moist cavern and sample the young man.

Nero, seeing to other option, battled Vergil's tongue to lose to the more experienced fighter.

Vergil could not get enough of the younger man but he had yet to make a single sound.

Dante meanwhile had been worshiping the younger man's neck, jaws, and shoulder's with light kisses and bites until his brother suddenly broke the kiss to kiss briefly kiss Dante and warrant his attention.

"I believe dear brother we need to get better acquainted. In a preferably better setting."

Dante smirked in agreement. Vergil released both men to allow Dante to pick up Nero and throw him over his shoulder and proceeded to make their way towards Devil May Cry.

TBC

This is the first story ever written that had this type of material in it .

Tell me what you think.

Read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry.

Chapter 2

Dante walked into Devil May Cry with an irritated Nero flung over his shoulder and a newly reincarnated Vergil walking behind him.

The twins did not hesitate but went straight for the bedroom.

Dante laid a resisting Nero on the bed after stripping him and themselves naked and crawling next to him.

Nero's struggles and cursing came to a sudden halt when Dante covered the younger man's lips with his own and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss.

Seeing the younger man momentarily calmed Dante withdrew to allow his brother a chance at tasting those luscious lips.

Vergil attacked with vigor, his talented tongue concurring the delicious, moist cavern of the younger devil hunter's mouth and making him moan.

Nero's head was spinning. One twin would kiss him then another. Then they would both withdraw in order to kiss each other above him. They would then stop and draw the younger man into a sloppy three-way kiss. Tongues, lips, and teeth would duel his and each other till he was overwhelmed and submits to the elders' greater experience. Their muscular, hard bodies pressed against Nero's from both sides trapping him. Their long, bare legs intertwined. Arms caressed his pure, young, untainted body, teasing him.

Lips would then latch onto his neck, his shoulders, his chest. They would push him back to lye down and each would take onto a nipple into his mouth. Nero mewled in delight at the sensuous torture. Hands restrained him from moving and ran up and down his body igniting his lust and making his devil bringer shine in a luminous pulse.

They then abandoned the now pert nipples to descend tasting and savoring the young skin and toned muscles. They licked his abs, his hips, and his navel. When they reached his sex Nero bit his now free hand so as to suppress the scream that threatened to erupt when two hot, wet mouths attacked his hard member. Tongues lashed furiously at the head and licked from base to tip and back in duel patterns. Hands fondled his balls. A mouth wrapped around the leaking head and began to gently tease and suck while another began kitten licking around the other's occupied lips. Nero didn't know was doing what and he didn't care. He just kept on biting his hand trying to stifle the screams of pleasure lest the neighbors call the police thinking someone was being killed. He was in sheer ecstasy he had never experienced such pleasures.

Dante and Vergil alternated in worshiping the hard member presented before them. One would suckle the head and the other would tease the rest of the member. Then they would switch neither missing the stifled screams and both sharing devious looks between them.

They still had many plans for the young man tonight. And for tomorrow night as well.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry.

Chapter 3

When the Sparda Twins jumped Nero and took his resisting ass to Devil May Cry he had expected to be thrown on the bed and to have his brains fucked out by the two gorgeous men. What he hadn't expected was to be fondled, teased, and pleasured within an inch of his sanity.

So far there had been no penetration. He had been pinned down and had every inch of his skin caressed, licked, bitten, sucked, and teased while his 'captors' ignored his pleas, cries, and screams of pleasure. He was repeatedly brought to the brink of the precipice and repeatedly denied his descent. And he had no idea how much more he could possibly take. He felt that should this 'torture' last any longer his brain would fry itself into a liquid mush.

The twins on the other hand seemed to be enjoying themselves very much despite the fact that they had neither brought themselves to completion nor even touched or pleasured themselves. They seemed to be having a good time just pleasuring the younger man and listening to his cries of 'agony'. But soon even they started to get restless.

Suddenly Nero felt strong hands lift him up to turn him on his stomach.

He felt relieved. Finally they were going to continue and cease tormenting him.

Lips nuzzled and kissed the back of his neck. Nero registered that the lips were Vergil's as Dante came to lie down beside him and take his lips in a soft kiss.

Vergil descended down Nero's neck and shoulders then he rained small kisses down his spine before reaching the round cheeks and taking each in one in his hands to part them.

Nero's eyes flew open.

'He wouldn't!'

But he did.

Nero broke his kiss with Dante to gasp as a wet tongue licked between the clefts and then to return to his most intimate opening and proceeded riming him.

Nero could not believe it. It was so wrong yet felt so good.

The wet muscle penetrated to lick the younger man from the inside and Nero let out a simpering whimper as his hard member began dripping furiously underneath him.

He couldn't take any more of this.

Neither could the twins it seemed.

Dante and Vergil's eyes met over Nero's shoulder to exchange some private message. Dante's reached for a tube on his bedside table as Vergil withdrew from Nero and rose to crawl over to his sibling.

With waned strength Nero lifted himself on his elbows to watch fixated as the older Sparda twin advanced on his brother to kiss him while taking the lube from him.

"Who do you want inside you brother?" Vergil asked in a husky voice.

Dante's lust filled eyes turned to Nero indicating to the younger man.

Nero was surprised. Dante wanted Nero to fuck him?!

Vergil smirked and coated his fingers with lubricant to begin preparing his brother.

Dante mewled at the feel of those digits inside of him. They felt so good but he knew it would feel better with Nero inside him while Vergil fucked them both.

Once prepared Vergil withdrew and poured some liquid on his palm before turning Nero on his back and preparing the younger man's sex before lifting the younger man to place him between Dante's splayed thighs.

Nero's arms instantly came around the older man and he engaged him in a passionate kiss as Vergil's fingers began preparing him.

Once prepared Nero took his member and slowly began penetrating the tight ring as Vergil began to enter him from behind.

Soon the three men were in an intimate embrace, Nero thrusting into Dante as Vergil took him from behind, his pace setting the speed so that Vergil was truly fucking both men.

He would alternate between slow and gentle to fast and hard, his patience seemingly endless which was quite trying for both his brother and their new lover. But with the sight in front of him how could he possibly last?! And soon the three reached completion and collapsed in a tired heap of tangled limbs and sweat soaked bodies.

The End?

What did you think of it?

Should I continue?

Please read and Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry.

Chapter 4

The sunlight pierced through the windows of the Devil May Cry office to cast its warms rays across the intertwined bodies in bed. Dante slowly stirred awake to warmth solidly pressed against his side. He smiled as memories of the previous night started filtering back. His smile turned cheeky as his hand sneaked down the muscled back and across the soft skin to grab a nice, round mound. The body next to him moved slightly to press closer.

"Good morning Dante." Vergil sleepily murmured the groping hand having stirred him from his dreams.

"Good morning Verg." Dante replied.

Suddenly both bolted upright to stare wide eyed at each other. They broke eye contact turning to scan the room. No one aside from them was present. They turned back to each other: their eyes broadcasting the same question.

Where was Nero?

Back in what remains of Fortuna

Nero raced through the desolate streets and wreckages in a mad dash for center square.

His objective: Kyrie.

Having been caught up in the final fight against Savior, as well as his 'encounter' last night, thoughts of the red headed maiden had completely skipped Nero's mind. He did not know whether she was safe or not. So he had crawled out of bed early in the morning while Dante or Vergil slept, put on his clothes, making sure to cover his devil bringer, and snuck out of Devil May Cry to go check on his childhood friend.

He reached the town ruins and saw that it was bustling with workers removing the debris and searching through the collapsed buildings in search of survivors. He allowed his eyes to scan the crowds. But there was no sign of Kyrie.

"Nero!"

Nero turned to see an order member he was familiar with heading towards him.

"Damian, have you've seen Kyrie?!"

The other man nodded. "She's at Fortuna's Municipal Hospital…" Damien had more to say but before he continue Nero had already turned heel and was maneuvering between the rescue teams making his way to the hospital fearing the worst.

The hospital was crowded: medics were rushing in and out with stretchers carrying casualties and the injured. He made his way to the crowded reception desk and pushed through to the front towards the tired looking receptionist.

"Excuse me! Is Kyrie here?!" Nero asked panting.

The young lady glared at him but answered anyway.

"Yes. She's on the third floor."

Nero nodded and thanked her before rushing towards the stairs and making his way to the third floor. It was noisy and crowded: medical personal and casualties darting here and there.

He was about to make his way to the nurses station to ask for the room number when a female voice called from behind him.

Nero turned to see Kyrie, unharmed, quickly making her way towards him. He quickly covered the distance between them and pulled the petite maiden into a tight hug.

"Nero I was so worried," She pulled away her arms still holding onto his, "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine." He said pulling her into an empty room where they could talk easily without having to yell over the noise, "What about you? Are you alright? What happened?"

"I'm alright, but I'm not sure what happened," she said. "All I remember is waking up alone in town square. I looked around but couldn't find you. I was a bit dazed and tired so the brought me here when they rescue crews arrived. Where were you? You look a bit ragged."

Nero suppressed the blush that threatened to blossom on his cheeks.

"I was…" 'In bed with two hot silver haired twins' "…out cold." 'After a night of fucking Dante while his brother fucked me' "I just came to this morning." 'To find both men wrapped around me making me feel the most safe I have ever felt in a long time.'

She nodded unaware of his private thoughts. "I'm glad you're alright," her face suddenly turned tired as if a burden was upon her, "But there's something I need to tell you." She lowered her head to block Nero's questioning gaze, her entire posture radiating sadness, "With everything's that has happened and the city in ruins my parents have decided to move North and they're taking me with them. We leave tonight. They…They're expecting me to go home now and help them but I came here to look for you."

She looked up to see a despondent look in Nero's eyes.

"I think what you're trying to say is that they don't want you to have anything to do with me anymore." Nero said dejectedly.

Kyrie cupped his face affectionately to bring his eyes to hers. "You know I don't care what they think of you and I wouldn't go along with it or their decisions, but…" hurt radiated from her, "Credo is dead. I'm all they have now. I need to take care of them."

"I understand Kyrie," he really did, "And they're probably right. I am a hazard, if stick around me you'll only exposed to danger and I don't want that for you."

Kyrie felt tears cloud her eyes and attacked Nero in a vicious hug.

Nero hugged the fair maiden back feeling her small body tremble in silent sobs. He was depressed about losing his only friend: the only person that accepted him as he is not fearing him or judging him because of his lineage. But he knew it was best. This was safer for Kyrie. He also knew that he and Kyrie would have never have meant to be.

They finally separated, standing back to look at each other. Kyrie had a determined look in her bloodshot eyes.

"I'll stay in touch," she said, "I want you to promise me that you'll take care of yourself."

Suddenly a gloved hand dropped on Nero's shoulder, "Don't worry about that."

Nero turned his head right startled to see Dante standing behind him.

Dante grinned down at Nero.

A second gloved hand dropped on Nero's other shoulder, "We'll make sure to take care of him."

Nero turned left: Vergil, with a minute smile on his face.

Kyrie stared wide eyed at the two men flanking Nero.

"Nero? Who…? What is…?"

Nero turned back to her. But Dante quickly wrapped his arm around his shoulders to pull him to his side. Vergil stepped forward and took Kyrie's hand, bringing it up to lay a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

Kyrie blushed, instantly taken in by the blue clad gentleman's manners and forgetting her earlier question.

"We are good friends with your friend mademoiselle; we'll make sure that Nero is not alone." Vergil's smooth voice was like honey ensnaring her. "You may leave knowing that he is in good hands." She nodded absentmindedly his hand that had taken hers guiding her towards the door.

Kyrie turned to say one final goodbye before pulling her hand from Vergil's and leaving out the door.

No sooner had the red head left the room did Nero find himself under two hungry gazes.

One thought ran through the young man's head.

'Crap.'

TBC

I was not really sure whether or not to continue with this story.

Please Read and Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry.

Chapter 5

"Dear God! This can't be legal!" Nero damn near yelled as he struggled in Dante's grip.

"Yes it is," Dante replied as he adjusted his grip on Nero's wrists to make sure their lovely prize didn't get away, "Just ask anyone."

"I will," Nero's struggles did not cease nor falter, "I think there's pretty much a shit load of laws against this."

Dante pressed his body closer to Nero's and wrapped his arms securely around the younger man's waist. "Why are you so stubborn? Just relax, loosen up, and enjoy this." He breathed into a flushed ear.

"Relax?!" Nero repeated in disbelief "how can I relax with what we're about to do? I've never done this before?"

"Really?" Vergil approached the pair. He pressed himself right up to Nero and adjusted the knot, "Not even when you were younger? Didn't you ever try to play pretend with Kyrie?"

"No!" Nero had never ever considered doing this with Kyrie. Even though he knew he should have, He didn't think he would have been able to bring himself to do this with her. ESPECIALLY WITH HER. For a magnitude of reasons. But that wasn't important now. What was important was trying to get out of this before it went too far.

And his present methods weren't getting him anywhere. He was no match for the Sparda twins' strength and speed. Neither combined nor separately.

It was time to change tactics.

Time to pull out the big guns.

Nero halted his struggles and dropped his head. The twins stared at each other instantly suspicious.

"Dante. Vergil," Nero purred in sultry voice, his eyes half lidded and gazing hotly from under a curtain of silver hair, "I'm all for this, but don't you think that it would more…special…if we were to go through with this hand in hand?"

The twins shivered at the low sexy voice but would not be swayed. They knew that their little vixen was up to something. They will not fall for his ploys. They will proceed and they will attain supreme pleasure and fulfillment.

Dante released his hold and came up to stand at Nero's side to take his left hand in his. Vergil came to his right and took his right hand in his own. It was time to proceed.

With the young devil hunter now securely flanked between them the Sparda twins pulled the younger man forward and through the large oak doors.

The priest cut his conversation with Trish and Lady when he heard the doors open. Seeing who it was they smiled at the arrivals. Vergil and Dante walked forward into the church with a reticent Nero between them. All three men looking extremely handsome in their black tuxes, black ties, and dress shoes.

"It's about time." Lady said as she and Trish took their seats as witnesses.

The priest took his place at the altar. "Are we ready?"

"Yes." Dante and Vergil answered unanimously drowning out Nero's 'No'.

"Well alright," The priest replied happily, "Lets get this wedding on the road."

TBC

Review and Reply. PLEASE.


	6. Chapter 5: Revised

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry.

This is a revised version of chapter 5. I wrote this based on a lovely suggestion from some of our reviewers. (A suggestion I liked by the way)

Chapter 5

"Dear God! This can't be legal!" Nero damn near yelled as he struggled in Dante's grip.

"Yes it is," Dante replied as he adjusted his grip on Nero's wrists to make sure their lovely prize didn't get away, "Just ask anyone from Utah."

"I will," Nero's struggles did not cease nor falter, "I think there's pretty much a shit load of laws against this."

Dante pressed his body closer to Nero's and wrapped his arms securely around the younger man's waist. He took a moment to revel in the closeness and heat before speaking again. "Why are you so stubborn? Just relax, loosen up, and enjoy this." He breathed into a flushed ear.

"Relax?!" Nero repeated in disbelief and tried to wriggle out of Dante's grasp again, "how can I relax with what we're about to do? I've never done this before?"

"Really?" Vergil approached the pair. He pressed himself right up to Nero and adjusted the delicate ribbon, "Not even when you were younger? Didn't you ever try to play pretend with Kyrie?"

"No!" Nero had never ever considered doing this with Kyrie. Even though he knew he should have, He didn't think he would have been able to bring himself to do this with her. ESPECIALLY WITH HER. For a magnitude of reasons. But that wasn't important now. What was important was trying to get out of this before it went too far.

And his present methods weren't getting him anywhere. He was no match for the Sparda twins' strength and speed. Neither combined nor separately. He had to find another way to sway the twins from their current objective.

It was time to change tactics.

Time to pull out the big guns.

Nero halted his struggles and dropped his head. The twins stared at each other instantly suspicious.

"Dante. Vergil," Nero purred in sultry voice, his eyes half lidded, batting his long thick eye lashes, and gazing hotly from under a curtain of silver hair, "I'm all for this, but don't you think that it would more…special…if we were to go through with this hand in hand?"

The twins shivered at the low sexy voice but would not be swayed. They knew that their little vixen was up to something. They will not fall for his ploys. They will proceed and they will attain supreme pleasure and fulfillment.

"Oh no you're no fooling us." Dante said.

"Besides," Vergil continued, "We promised your friend Kyrie we'd 'take care' of you. Didn't we brother?!"

"Yes we did." Dante confirmed, "What sort of guys would we be if we went back on our promise?!"

Nero's jaw dropped, "She didn't mean this, DEFINITELY not this!"

But they weren't listening.

Dante released his hold and came up to stand at Nero's side to take his left hand in his. Vergil came to his right and took his right hand in his own. It was time to proceed.

With the young devil hunter now securely flanked between them the Sparda twins pulled the younger man forward and through the large oak doors.

The priest cut his conversation with Trish and Lady when he heard the doors open. Seeing who it was they smiled at the arrivals. Vergil and Dante walked forward into the church with a reticent Nero between them. All three men looking extremely handsome. Well, Dante and Vergil looked handsome, especially in their black tuxes, black ties, and dress shoes. Nero on the other hand looked cute, especially in his white flowing gown and sheer veil and tiara over his head.

"It's about time." Lady said as she and Trish took their seats as witnesses.

The priest took his place at the altar. "Are we ready?"

"Yes." Dante and Vergil answered unanimously drowning out Nero's 'No'.

"Well alright," The priest replied happily, "Lets get this wedding on the road."

TBC

Review and Reply. PLEASE.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry.

Please Read and Review.

Chapter 6

Nero had to resist the urge to turn and hightail it out the church doors as fast as his stiletto heels would allow. He knew he would never make it out the door before getting tackled from behind and dragged back, but the urge was strong. He was fast but the twins were faster. There was also the matter that he was in high heels and a dress. He was sure any attempt to escape would result in getting tangled up in the atrocious thing and falling face first into the floor. Oh and did he forget to mention that Dante and Vergil had twined their arms in his. He was sure it was more to ensure he didn't try to get away then to try to look charming for their ceremony.

The priest had been ranting for a while with his sermon and Nero had not bothered to pay attention. He was more interested in the window just to the side. He wondered if he could land right with high heels on.

Probably not. He'd just end up with twisted ankles like some damsel in a B movie.

Nero momentarily was struck by the image of him in a short cocktail dress and high heels in a black and white noir film and being chased down by the evil sexy monsters twins. To his horror Nero found the idea actually seductive and erotic. He suppressed a shudder. That was definitely disturbing hot stuff that should never be voiced to a pair of silver haired replicas lest it gets into their minds that they should try and play it out. Not like his current situation was any better though. He was being married for Sparda's sake. And against his will might he add! In a wedding dress no less! It gave Nero hope though that the marriage cannot happen if he doesn't agree to the 'I do' part.

He suddenly became aware that Vergil was looking at him with a smirk planted on his handsome face.

Nero glared back at Dante's sophisticated better half.

Vergil ignored his glare and leaned a bit forward to whisper quietly in his ear, his hot breath permeating the white veil Nero wore and caressing the skin sending shivers down his spine. But Nero was resolved on keeping his composure.

"Do you honestly believe that you could manage to make a run for it?" Vergil asked bemused.

Nero scowled.

"I do."

"Splendid!" the priest cried startling Nero. He looked at the priest who was smiling jovially down at Nero. Nero's eyes widened in horrible comprehension.

Oh Crap! He'd been duped.

"I now pronounce you married. You may kiss the bride."

Nero did so much as manage a protest or the colorful words he'd been saving for the devilish fiends when his veil was lifted and his lips crushed to Dante's. The kiss left Nero's head spinning. When the kiss broke he only managed to take a breath before being turned around and being crushed to Vergil's lips.

Even through Nero's lust addled mind one though registered.

The deal had been sealed.

TBC


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry.

Please Read and Review.

Chapter 7

Nero really REALLY underestimated Dante's and Vergil's speed. In his trauma stupor he hadn't noticed being lifted then carried back to DMC and placed gently on the bed in a loving sentimental way before the twins proceeded ripping his wedding gown to shreds.

No seriously! They ripped the damn thing (much to Nero's joy) into smithereens to get to the gift underneath. Lace was flying everywhere like there was a mad dash sale at a boutique somewhere.

A few tugs here, a ripping sound there, and soon Nero's supple soft skin was exposed to the duo's hungry eyes.

Nero blushed. Despite the fact that the two had already seen him naked before he still felt a bit self-conscious about his own body. Although from the way the two were eying him like a couple of starving lions that just stumbled on a piece of steak, Nero figured that maybe he didn't have anything to be prudish about. Dante was nearly drooling and panting for Sparda's sake. Vergil on the other hand, although not as expressive his eyes were burning in what Nero suspected to be a torrent of passion ready to burst at any moment.

Yet still Nero possessed some of that doubt that had accompanied him from his first days when his devil bringer had emerged.

He was just about to snap at the horny idiots when the said idiots began ripping their own clothes off. The blood that had been previously supporting Nero's blush migrated south to support another piece of anatomy.

The previous night Nero never did get a good look at his lovers, but now in the bright light of day he had the perfect view of the Adonises. The flawless physiques, the long legs, hard torsos, chiseled jaws, succulent lips, and blue eyes had Nero nearly drooling himself.

Damn!

So lost was Nero in his reverie he didn't notice that Vergil had moved until too late. Nero felt powerful arms come to wrap around his chest from behind and pull him back towards a muscular chest while another body pressed into him from the front. Nero found himself yet again sandwiched between his two lovers. Lips descended onto either side of his neck to suckle and bite while hands caressed and roved. The sensations lit the teen's body on fire and he found himself reciprocating the advances. He wrapped an arm around Dante's back and placed his other hand on top of Vergil's.

The trio remained entwined in that manner for a while just simply basking in the soft leisure courting. But soon moods elevated and heat accumulated, and before he knew it Nero was being stretched as Dante and Vergil lubricated their lengths.

Vergil crawled back onto the middle of the mattress and lay on his back while Dante lifted Nero and lowered him gently onto his brother's rigid length.

Nero closed his eyes and bit his lip as he felt the bulbous head penetrate his opening and spread his insides as it impaled him. Soon the entire length was inside the teen and Nero leaned back panting slight on Dante who supported him and rubbed his chest to loosen him up while whispering sweet nothings into the teen's ear. Vergil had grabbed the boy's hips and was massaging them to help him relax. This was a new position for Nero and the boy needed a few minutes till he got used to being so deeply invaded.

Soon Nero's breathing stabilized and he began to squirm indicating that he was ready. The teen drew away from Dane and rose onto his knees till only the head remained inside him then let himself drop back down feeling the large erection strike his prostate and stars appear behind his eyes. He moaned in pleasure and rose again to repeat the process only this time to have Vergil's hips rise up to meet him and increase the stimulation. Soon both parties had set a pace and were moaning and groaning loudly in pleasure.

So consumed was Nero in these sensations he was surprised when he was suddenly held still while in those of pleasure. He looked down into Virgil's eyes to see wicked eyes looking at him with lust and calculation. Nero did not understand until he felt Dante press close to him from behind. Nero's eyes widened in shock and a bit of apprehension when he felt a second erection penetrating his already occupied opening. He looked over his shoulder to see Dante smirk wickedly as he began pushing his length and stretching the opening further.

"No! Don't…" Nero tried, "they won't fit."

Pain flared as his body tried to take in the second erection. Nero tried to pull away only for Vergil to sit up and help Dante restrain him as the younger twin pushed in deeper. Nero threw his head back, his back bent beautifully in pain as he felt his canal stretch wider with every centimeter the length went deeper. He groaned unheeded until both erections were cradled inside him. Finally over Nero's head dropped onto Vergil's shoulder as he panted in exhaustion and pain.

The older twin caressed the younger man's hair lovingly trying to relieve some of the discomfort while Dante rained small kisses on Nero's nape. They need time to wait till Nero got used to the new feeling. The wait was a testament to the twins' dexterity, as the feeling of the tightened canal and each other's pressed cocks was nearly overwhelming. It took a few minutes before the teen finally lifted his arms to wrap them around Vergil's neck. The twins smiled at each other before lifting Nero up and slowly and carefully dropping him back down on their combined lengths. The reveled in their mate's gasp and repeated the process wrapping their hands around Nero's length to pump him in sync with their thrusts.

Soon the room was filled with the trio's voices and exclamations of pleasure as it built to a crescendo. They rose higher and higher as they moved simultaneously together until they could hold on no more. They reached their climax together. Nero's came all over Dante's and Vergil's combined hands as Dante and Vergil both came inside the spamming channel. The white haired twins pulled out gently earning a pained whimper from their mate, their seeds seeping out of the abused opening flow between toned thighs. They wrapped their arms around him and each other before collapsing together onto the mattress.

Nero lay panting between his lovers feeling absolutely worn and flushed as he felt overflowed with their essence. The last thing he was aware of was the tight safe embrace before sleep took him.

TBC (More to come)

I recall a reviewer asking for this particular setup. I hope you liked it.

Please Read and Review.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry.

LOL! The reviews were great; I'm especially fond of the innuendos.

Please Read and Review.

Chapter 8

The silver haired teen stood at the stove stirring the pot's contents while humming a Tori Amos tune. He wore a light pink dress, red high heels, and an apron so as not mess his outfit as he prepared dinner. His long white hair was wrapped into a bun to stay out of his eyes and his face decorated in makeup consisting of eyeliner, blush, and light peach lipstick that made his petal soft lips utterly kissable. He could hear noises out in the backyard as his 9 kids, 6 silver haired boys and 3 silver haired girls, rolled around together playing. The racket was a soothing background sound as he prepared Lasagna and meatballs for the family.

The sauce for the pasta was just beginning to boil when-right on time-he heard the front door open and the shuffling of nine mini Neros, Dantes, and Vergils as they ran into the house to greet their fathers. He could hear the commotion as the kids threw themselves against the tall muscular twins. Some laughing could be heard and Nero imagined some of the kids had their hair ruffled and messed and as some of the youngsters were lifted in to their fathers' arms and kissed before being lowered again.

'Right on time for dinner,' Nero thought to himself.

Nero turned off the stove and started setting the table. Half way through he heard the kitchen door swing open and foot steps approach him from behind but he didn't turn around.

Large powerful arms wrapped around him from his right and from his left sandwiching him between two virile bodies before chaste loving kisses were rained all over his cheeks.

"How are you today sweetie?!" Dante asked as he cuddled Nero.

"And how is the latest addition coming along?" Vergil asked one hand rubbing Nero's back the other rubbing his swollen midriff pregnant with life.

*

Nero shot up in bed, pale as death, arms quickly coming up to wrap around his flat stomach.

Thank god! It had only been a dream. Nothing but a nightmare.

And yet still…_the HORROR! The unimaginable HORROR!_

Nero grabbed his pillow, jumped over the stirring bodies next to him, and made his way into the bathroom. He locked the door behind him before pressing his face into the pillow to stifle the scream of sheer terror that erupted from him.

Once all his screams were exhausted he became aware of the alarmed knocking and the frantic voices that had been coming from behind the locked door ever since he ran in.

"Nero?!Nero?!" Vergil's concerned voice called, "Are you alright Nero?"

"Are you alright sweetie?" Dante asked worried.

Nero's eyes widened before he pressed his face against the pillow again to unleash another scream.

TBC

LOL! Please leave a review. : )


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry.

I absolutely apologize for the long wait. It couldn't be helped with writer's block and a broken laptop.

Chapter 9

Dante was by no means a morning person. He absolutely despised mornings with the chipper singing of the birds and bright sunlight. But that was before he had started his relationship with Nero and Vergil. After that, Dante took every opportunity to wake up early in the morning in order to watch his lovers sleeping beside him.

Just like now.

Dante raised himself to lean against the headboard so as to get a better view.

What a picture they made!

Currently All three were naked; the covers had been discarded late in the night. Vergil favored to sleeping on the left side of the bed, while Dante had taken the right. Nero took to sleeping sandwiched between both men.

Nero, missing Dante's warmth, turns around to cuddle closer to Vergil whom subconsciously wraps his arms around him to bring him in closer. Nero sighs in contentment and nuzzles the other man's chest, trying to borrow deeper into that warmth. The sight was endearing, sweet, and hot as hell. Dante just wanted to memorize the view and have it burned into his brain. Or better yet…

Dante quietly sneaked out of bed and out of their bedroom. He hoped down to his desk on the first floor and opened the last drawer. He snatched the camera lying at the bottom before quickly rushing back to his bedroom and sneak in. Nero and Vergil were still asleep in their previous positions.

Dante smirked wickedly and raised the camera. For the next 10 minutes the incorrigible devil hunter takes snapshots of his slumbering naked lovers. Every shot is racy, hot, and features lots of naughty bits. The intertwined couple dozes on oblivious.

The Next Day

Vergil had been sitting in their bedroom, enjoying a good book, when he suddenly heard a loud shocked sound coming from downstairs. He set the book down and exits the room to see what the matter is.

He climbed down the stairs to see Nero, pale as a sheet, frozen in place while holding one of Dante's magazines in his hands, his eyes wide as saucers riveted on the floor. The magazine was open, and on the floor a dozen or so pictures that had spilled from inside their hiding place in the cover.

Vergil didn't really understand what the problem was. Sure he didn't support Dante's penchant for porn, but he wasn't naïve to it. And neither was Nero. So what was the younger man so shocked by?

Vergil got his answer when he got a good look at the pictures. And he too felt all color drain from his face.

They were snapshots. And all of them featured Vergil and Nero, in the nude, in bed together.

You see, Dante had left early that morning to take care of a job. Usually someone would accompany him for backup, but since the mission was fairly easy, he had gone on his own, leaving Nero and Vergil to watch the office. Vergil had retreated to their room for some reading, while Nero had laid back behind Dante's desk with his headphones on full blast. When the young woman had walked in and seen Dante's collection of dirty magazines lying on the table Nero had hastened to remove them from the innocent girl's sight. Only while the kid had been removing them, one of the magazines fell open and from its confines the dirty photos had spilled all over the floor.

And to make matters worse, a great majority of them had dropped right side up, and right in front of the customer. The young lady, who had entered, no doubt to employ the men's services, was trying to hide her blush and suppressed giggles behind her purse.

Nero, who was still staring in prudish horror, didn't notice Vergil ushering the girl out. After seeing the girl out, Vergil returned to pick up the photos and hide them away before approaching the young man and embracing him tightly.

Nero had still been trying to recover from the shock and control his anger when he heard Vergil speak those magical words that always seem to sooth his poor traumatized mind.

"Don't worry Nero," Vergil said lovingly as he gently caresses the younger man's back, "Dante will pay dearly."

Nero sighed and relaxed in Vergil's hold.

Later That Evening

Dante is scared, which is odd and new because Dante is never scared.

The devil hunter had returned from his mission to a silent dark home. Vergil and Nero were nowhere in sight. And although nothing seemed out of place Dante felt something disconcerting.

The devil hunter shook his head and laughed shakily at himself. What was he thinking? Vergil and Nero have probably just stepped out for a while and might be back at any moment. That was why the place was dark and silent.

Dante chuckled at his own chickeness and went to put away his sword and coat. The moment he hung the crimson jacket, the white haired son of Sparda is grabbed from behind, restrained with demon shackles, blindfolded, and hoisted over someone's shoulders. And all before the devil hunter could see his assailant or fight back.

Dante tried to struggle but the arms holding him are strong, very strong. He felt the other carry him effortlessly before being dumped on the surface of something soft.

Dante raised his restrained arms to pull the blindfold off. He opened his eyes to see the visage of a furious Nero and seething Vergil looking down at him as he lay on the bed.

"Hey guys." Dante started, a bit confused, "What's up?"

"What do you think is up old man?" Nero replied angrily.

"Well considering that I'm restrained and lying on a bed, I think that this is some sort of kinky sex game," Dante tried with a saucy smile.

Vergil huffed.

"This is a game Dante," Vergil began and moved to straddle Dante, "But it's not one that you shall enjoy brother."

Vergil pulled back to undress Dante. He removed his younger brother's pants, underwear, and rips the shirt off. Nero moved away from the couple to sit in a chair, apparently happy to simply sit and watch.

Dante blinked in confusion. Then he laughed, believing he had understood.

"So you're into some voyeurism," the younger twin mistook his lovers' behaviors, "Why didn't you just say so in the first place?"

Instead of a response Dante is lifted off so that Vergil could sit at the edge of the bed before the younger double is moved to drape across Vergil's lap.

Dante squirmed in this new position: suddenly he begins to feel uneasy. Spread across his brother's lap and exposed, he was in perfect position for…

SMACK!

Dante yelped loudly and bucked. Pain flared at the sensitive skin of his rear.

He looked, wide eyed, over his shoulder at his brother.

He had had just spanked him! Vergil had just spanked Dante like he some naughty little boy being punished.

"Vergil! What the hell?" Dante tried to get off Vergil's lap, but Vergil placed his hand on the middle of Dante's back and steadies him in place.

SMACK!

Dante yelped again and doubled his struggles.

SMACK!

SMACK!

"VERGIL!" Dante yelled, trying to get his brother to stop. Vergil's hand really, REALLY hurts. Only a few spanks had Dante's ass stinging painfully. "Why are you doing this?"

"You have been a very bad boy Dante," Vergil said. At any other point Dante might have been aroused and found this damn hot and kinky, but there was no mirth in Vergil's voice and his cold blue eyes held no amusement.

"W-What…What did I…?" But Dante was interrupted by another blow landing on his pale cheeks.

SMACK!

Dante yelped again and tried fruitlessly to wriggle away.

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

Vergil was now really hammering it into Dante. The blows came ceaselessly precise and painfully hard. Dante's poor behind had taken on a cherry red color to match the embarrassed blush adorning his cheeks.

Dante really didn't know what had gotten into Vergil. He turned his head to see that Nero, who had been sitting in his place the entire time, simply watching Dante. Seeing that Vergil would not listen he tried to reason with Nero.

"N-Ne… (SMACK!)AH!!…NERO!" Dante tried.

"Forget it Dante," Nero said as he watched Vergil tan that lovely hide, "You had this coming to you for sometime now. So just shut up and take it like a man."

Seeing that no one was listening and that he couldn't escape Dante willed himself for who-knows-how-long a punishment.

For the next 45 minutes the room resonated with the sound of skin landing harshly on skin and the pained gasps of poor Dante.

When the punishment finally reached its end, the devil hunter's rear had turned a cherry red color and heat radiated from the abused skin. Vergil's hand had also suffered its fair share of damage, it was cramped and sore.

Dante, who was no longer capable of movement, was released from his restraints and lifted to be placed on his stomach on top of the bed.

Dante laid his weary head down and remained motionless until he felt the bed dip beside him. He turned warily to see Vergil and Nero sit down beside him, both still giving him disapproving looks.

He gave them his puppy dog eyes in hopes of swaying them. He added a slight whimper just to be sure. It appeared to work because both turned to look at each and sigh in resignation before turning back to him and gently lying down on either side of him to cuddle and comfort.

Dante basked in the attention his lover's rained on him before pulling back. He needed answers.

"What gives guys?" he asked, "Why did you do that to me? Although I'm not really complaining much, it would have been hot if you hadn't really laid it on me."

Vergil sighed and petted his brother's soft hair.

"It was merely a just punishment for your indiscretion," Vergil responded.

"We found your _special_ collection," Nero said as he cuddled Dante, "And the fact that other people saw them…" Nero said recalling the customer that had gotten an eyeful of home made porn, "...it just made things worse. You shouldn't have left them lying where anyone could find them."

Dante nodded in understanding.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have betrayed your trust like that," Dante began regretfully, earning a small smile from either lover, "I shouldn't have secretly video taped the three of us together in bed and left it in the DVD player where Trish and Lady found it and made copies of it. It was a complete violation of your privacies and I regret it."

Dante looked up expecting to see his lover's accepting faces. What he saw was the seething visage of two furious males.

"VIDEO?!" Nero yelled.

"You video taped us?" Vergil's voice was low and menacing.

Dante blinked in confusion.

"Well yeah," he began tentatively, "Isn't that why you guys are upset?"

"NO!" Nero exclaimed.

"We were upset because we stumbled across our naked pictures in your magazine," Vergil said, he was pretty much beyond furious by now.

Dante felt his stomach drop.

"Oh!" Dante said, and then chuckled nervously, "Well I guess then this must be pretty funny."

Dante's nervous chuckles trail off as his lovers begin to vibrate in rage.

Vergil then reached again for the demon shackles that had been tossed to the foot of the bed and wrestled Dante into them once more.

Once Vergil had his younger brother restrained again. He turned to Nero.

"Nero, love, my hand is sore from delivering Dante's first punishment," he said, "Would you be so kind as to swat my dear brother smart."

Nero smirked and nodded, his devil bringer's glow increased.

Dante's eyes widened in terror.

Nero's devil bringer was not only as strong as Vergil's arm, but it was also endowed with a rough hide that dulled any sense of pain and made the appendage harder than leather.

Dante gulped.

He was in for some serious pain.

TBC

If you didn't like this chapter I don't blame you.

I don't have a beta for Devil May Cry so I apologize for the grammatical mistakes.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry.

Note: I apologize for the crappy grammar in the last chapter. You'll be happy to know that I've already rewritten it and may release later a better version.

Please remember to leave a Review.

Chapter 10

"Hs!!!!!!!!"

"Did someone let the cat back in again?"

"Yes ma'am, I think it's the cat," Nero stammered quickly while subtly turning the lady away so she had her back to Dante. "Why don't you show us where was the last place you saw the demon."

While the woman's back was turned, Vergil quickly smacked his brother on the back of his head.

Dante's pissed off cat face and raised cat like claws immediately fell, to be replaced with a pout as the younger twin rubbed the back of his head.

A few hours ago Devil May Cry had received a call from a woman stating that her manor was infested with some sort of demon. The manor was located outside Capulet city in a remote area away from any other inhabitants, hidden deep in the forest away from prying eyes. The trio had arrived late due to difficulty in finding it but they were greeted cheerfully by the woman's relieved visage. She had approached the twins sweetly, but once the client had laid her eyes on Nero she couldn't refrain from hitting on him none-stop. Sure she found Dante and Vergil handsome, but Nero was simply gorgeous, and their client just couldn't seem to restrain herself from flirting with him, much to the younger man's consternation and Dante's possessiveness.

"The demon was last seen in the dinning room, but it mostly shows up in the garden, and that's mostly at night." The woman said as she directed them towards the back of the manor.

"Why don't you please leave now and return tomorrow," Vergil said. "We should have gotten rid of your problem by then."

The woman smiled in and turned to leave, casting a final sultry look at Nero.

The moment the double doors of the manor entrance closed behind her Dante began bitching.

"Damn her!" the younger double exclaimed. "Who the hell does she think she is? What is wrong with her? I mean we're standing right here and she kept throwing herself like a loose street walker. Fuck! I mean we should find the damn demon, give it some aphrodisiacs, and let it multiply, the wench deserves it. That'll teach her to…OW! Damn it Verge! Why did you do that?"

Vergil, who had had enough of his younger sibling's ranting, had slapped his brother and turned around to make his way towards the gardens at the back of the manor. Nero simply rolled his eyes at Dante's childish behavior and moved to follow Vergil.

Dante pouted petulantly and headed in the opposite direction towards the dining room.

Outside the sun was already setting, and darkness was covering the house and lush green botany in an ethereal haze. Nero's eyes caught something in the middle of the foliage despite the fog that was hovering low over the fields.

Nero stepped on the soft grass to get a closer look. Vergil followed to where his lover stood, and gently pressed his front to Nero's back and laid his chin on the younger man's shoulder to see what Nero was looking at.

The garden was immense and full of lush greenery. But not all of the botanical organisms were of the usual kind.

In the middle of the garden, jutting out of the central fountain was a large bulbous violet colored flower, obviously demon cultured. The flower, roughly the size of a car, had sprouted out of the water and had spread its vines all across the garden to cover most of the normal botanical life and the side of the house. The vines were thick and covered with small violet buds, replicas of the original.

"I've never seen anything like this before, what is it?" Nero asked his lover.

Vergil wrapped his arms around the younger's middle and began to lay kisses on the side of the slender neck.

"It's the work of a Botanischeren," Vergil said as he continued to rain small kisses to Nero's neck, "Most likely a Cubus demon." He said as his arms tightened around the younger demon slayer as the kisses became more fervent. "Its maker is probably still around."

Nero shuddered at the sweet contact. He tried to keep his mind on the job ahead, but found it difficult with Vergil's teasing. Nero reached up behind him and threaded his hand through Vergil's hair to catch the older man's attention, but it seemed that Vergil was far more interested in the young man's lips. And Nero, incapable of denying him, turned his head and caught the other's lips in a passionate kiss.

After a few minutes of the heated lip-lock Vergil broke the kiss to spin Nero around to face him before attaching himself to those delicious lips again with even more intensity. He removed the younger's jacket, as well as unzipped his shirt.

"Wait," Nero tried between the onslaughts of kisses, "What kind of demon is the Botany-thing?" he managed to gasp before his lips were once again devoured.

Vergil pushed Nero down on the grass and moved to straddle him. The younger demon slayer writhed deliciously underneath him, further arousing his already overwhelmed senses. He only broke his lip-lock for a brief period to divest himself of his jacket, shirts, and vests, until he too was bare-chested.

So consumed were both men by each other that they failed to notice that the small violet buds that decorated the vines and had once been closed, had bloomed, releasing their pollen into the air.

Nero found himself pressed down by the other's greater bulk and ravished again. Strong skilled hands caressed his erogenous zones, and a wicked tongue plundered his mouth.

Despite his fondness for this intimacy, Nero could sense in the back of his mind that something was wrong. He finally summoned up enough resolve to pause in his ministrations and push his lover's advances away momentarily to ask again.

"Vergil!" Nero said panting, "What type of demon is it?"

Vergil grounded his pelvis into the younger man beneath him, stimulating them both, and forcing a deep groan from the other's throat. He grabbed Nero's hair and pulled the back into a kiss before breaking it and finally answering.

"Succubus."

That was all Vergil said before an energy pulse was released into the air.

*

Dante, who had been in the dinning room in the east wing of the large manor, felt the demonic energy released as it vibrated through he whole building. He recognized what it meant. Alarmed, he raced through the house heading towards the back. When he felt a second pulse of demonic energy ring through the manor he stepped up his speed.

The silver haired man rushed into the garden expecting a battle. What he found instead made his jaw drop.

Well, it wasn't a battle that's for sure.

Kneeling on all fours in the grass was a devil triggered Nero. With him was an equally triggered Vergil.

Dante didn't register that the two were surrounded by demonic plants. He didn't even register the slithering tail of the demon responsible far in the background.

All that Dante registered was that his lovers were naked, triggered, and fucking.

TBC

Please Remember To Read And Review.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry.

Sorry for the late update.

Please read the previous chapter to know what's going on in this one.

Chapter 11

Dante spared not a single minute; he tore his clothes off and rushed into the fray. He took a moment to trigger before dropping to his knees infront of the kneeling boy and bending down to run a long reptilian tongue across those parted lips and dipping inside for a taste. When the delicious youth moaned and took in the wet appendage to suck on it Dante moaned and pulled back to replace it with his length.

Nero wrapped his lips around the turgid length. He shuddered in unfeigned lust. Taken from both ends his mind was reeling in burning desire. His own erection hung heavily between his legs, his release close.

Dante groaned in appreciation from the stimulation to his length, closing his eyes so as to better appreciate the wet warmth around him. But with shutting his eyes he failed to notice the slithering mass coming up just behind them.

Unlike Dante, Vergil hadn't completely lost all his mental facilities, despite how tempting Dante and Nero looked together with him. When the succubus responsible for their current predicament reared its head for a kill Vergil lashed out his tail in a whip like fashion to instantly decapitate the creature, its yellow horned head flying off to disappear somewhere in the dark garden. With the danger gone Vergil could go back to fucking his brother and the beautiful youth with the single minded animalistic fervor that the damned aphrodisiac saturated enchanted garden demanded.

The succubus might have been dead but the elder twin knew for a fact that its remnant creations (the flowers) would survive only till dawn before withering away in the morning light. But until then the violet blossoms would keep exuding their aphrodisiac pollen. And that means that the three of them where in for a long fun night.

Vergil's clawed hands grabbed hold of the shapely hips for better purchase before commencing to thrust with abandon into Nero's tight ass. His triggered form allowed the blue favoring twin's moves to be far more powerful then normal. His younger lover responded by moaning loudly in delight around the flesh in his mouth at such brutal assault, the pain from the talons digging into his hips simply sharpened the pleasure and intensified it. This entail, caused vibrations to stimulate Dante more and bring him closer to the edge, before finally all three silver haired demons erupted simultaneously together.

The trio de-triggered and collapsed together on the grass next to each. Their breath labored and their bodies sweaty and soiled with their and each other's release. After a few minutes though they were once again sporting raging erections that all but hurt.

"Fuck!" Dante exclaimed at the sheer wanton slutiness he was feeling.

"I think that's pretty much the point." Nero replied breathlessly as Vergil leaned over him to pepper kisses all over his collar bone and take Dante into his hand.

"And we have all night brother," Vergil said as he pushed Nero on top of Dante, "You might as well enjoy it."

The Next Day

The client moved cautiously through her manor. So far there was no sign of the demon that had previously plagued her house. But there was also no sign of the hunters she had hired.

"Maybe they're in the backyard?" she wondered aloud and walked to the back of the building. But before she could reach the patio she stumbled across a red jacket in the doorway. That was Odd she thought. It must belong to one of the devil hunters. She picked it up and continued. Only to find a shirt, then some pants…oh dear…then a pair of underwear. The whole damn way to the backyard was littered with pieces of clothing. She followed the trail. And what she found at the end of the rainbow was something she seriously hoped to see far more often.

Sprawled on the grass and surrounded by withered demonic flowers were the three men she had hired. All were naked and judging by their conditions they had been obviously been engaged in some pretty saucy acts. Long, hard, rough saucy acts.

Damn!

She wished all the help were like that.

The End

That's it. Hope you enjoyed it.

I plan to write another Dante/Nero/Vergil story. So if you enjoyed the first one and would like to read more please tell me so I can proceed with the next.


End file.
